Yakos' Valentines
by MilissaRukia
Summary: It is Valentines Day and Yako has a present for Neuro. Godi has a present for Yako. WHat will the demon think about this day? rated T mainly for Godi you know how his language is/Part 2 in in M section the name for it is The consequences of the rose
1. Yakos gifts

**A/N This is a little oneshot, at least I think it will be a one shot. **

**I was sitting and listinging about all the valentines that my kids and friends got and was wondering how it would go if Yako would give Neuro something**

**I did not plan on writing the story but Once I started I wanted to get it put up before Valentines day was over.**

**Please forgive my spelling, grammer and punctuation mistakes I will go back later to correct it.**

**So please enjoy I am not sure if I should continue or leave it a oneshot.. If you have any suggestions let me know **

**If some one asks I might write more **

** And I have decided to write more to it I hope that I do not leave any one disappointed in this**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer I do not own any of the characters and make nothing except the pleasure of knowing that someone likes my stuff<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is this Louse?" The perplexed Demon asked<p>

Looking at the large box on his desk. It was white and made of hard smooth metal. There was no lines or imperfections in the surface.

"It is a Valintine" The young girl answered

'How dare that dishrag place anything on my desk' Was his first reaction. He had thought that she had finally decided that she did not need school by comming to the office so early in the morning. Slave number two was due at any moment but slave one was not due untill later today. With disappointment that she was just delivering this Monstruous white box and not here to offer complete servitude and find him a meal he was irate . But then he sensed it. At first it was slight but the more he looked at the box the stronger the mystery got. He eyed the box with a new intrest.

She could not help but grin as big as she could. The girl wanted to explode with excitement. He was interested! And that might mean that she could enjoy her day at school. She wonders what type of valentines her friends would give her today.

"What is the signifiance of this Valentine? Why would you give me a White metal box and what is isnside it?" The curious demon stated as he tapped the box with his finger.

"On Valentines day you give the people you care about a delicious treat to show that you are thinking about them. So I found some of the hardest puzzles that I could and placed them inside that box for you. The box itself is a puzzles and inside are many fascinating things for you to enjoy. I know that the more complicated the puzzle the better it tasts so I hope that you will like it. And please, I request to make it fair could you not use any of your demon tools to solve any of the puzzles."

"So this"Said her boss gesturing to the box " Louse, means that you care for me? And that you think of me? How interesting." he said holding his chin " And what am I suspose to give to you?"

"Most people give chocolates, but you do not need to give me anything. It makes me happy if you like what I gave you" the young girl quickly stated. She definitely did not want some type of demonic valentine.

She could tell that he was intrigued by the tone of his voice and the glint in his eyes. He was practically drooling over the box while he turned it over and over looking for a way to open it. Yako had the puzzle box specially made for him. The order was placed over six months ago and at her request. She had asked that the box be made of the most durable materal and it itself be the hardest puzzle that they could come up with, and be as close to impossible to open that they could create. As for on the inside to have placed many different puzzles of the highest dificulty. They had inquired as to when it was needed and that it would depend on tha ammount of time for the range of difficulty that will put in each puzzle. When she asked them to make it the hardest they could for what she could pay. They had told her it would be about six months. The young girl did not intend it as a valentines gift originally but when it had arrived at her house early a week ago she could not help but think what her bosses response would be. Keeping it hidden from Neuro had been surprisingly easy she had put it in her moms closet and told her mom that it was something for the Valentines party at school.

So this morning she had left the house extra early and lugged the heavy box to the office and placed it on Troy. At first Neuro was angered that she would place anything on his desk. Then the demon had sensed the mystery inside.

" I have to get going or I will be late for school. I hope you like it Neuro"

With that she turned around to leave then rembered Akane, their secretary.

"Oh here you go Akane-chan, Happy Valentines day"

Yako chirped as she pulled out some fragrent hair conditioner and hair ribbons. She tied one of the ribbons on the braid.

"This will have to do till I get back later then I will give you a treatment with the stuff in the bottle"

The braid waved happily showing off the pretty Yelow ribon tied above the triangle hair piece. "I am glad that you like it. I gotta go now see you after school."

Neuro was watching her and the braid with intrest. "Louse that is not a delicious treat. Why then did you give it to her for Valentines day?"

"Akane-chan does so much for us I just wanted to show her that it is appreciated. Every girl wants something on Valentines day." Yako dreamily stated. 'Uh oh, I said too much I donot want to give him any ideals' The girl nerviously thought to herself. She needed to get out of there before her domonic boss decided to give her some type of demonic treat like those recipies he tried to get her to eat before or something worse. She paled at the thought.

"I really gotta go now" She said and headed fro the door. She was about to open it when the office door slammed in to her knocking her across the room. And there stood a breathless blond man with piericings on his face carrying a gift bag that contained a box covered in wrapping paper with grinning mouths on it. The paper reminded Yako of her hair clips. Funny that there would be something like that.

" What the hell do you want? I am not suspose to be here for another hour! You dont have to send shocking demonic messages threw my phone so early in the morning." Godi yelled

Neuro was smilling evily while glaring at the man.

"Good morning servant number 2. I just thought that when I saw servant number one walking up the street with this heavy box earlier that it would be a shame if she were to arrive at work before you do. And if you had been faster you could of helped her carry the heavy box up the stairs." The demon said sweetly with his innocent face in place with his finger placed on his chin. No one was fooled by this act though.

The elevator alway conveniently broke when it was time for either of the workers to come in to work.

"What? You called me early for this shit? And I am not your servant! I had so me business to take care of before coming to work today and almost did not get it done thanks to you monster." With that he stood up and stomped over to where Yako had been knocked down by the door flying open and dropped the bag in her lap.

"Here you go miss detective Happy Valentines Day." The man said gruffly.

Yako was shocked she had not expected the yakuza man would think to get her something. She was intrigued and touched at the gesture. Expecally as to where he had found the wrapping paper. " Thank You Godi-san" the young girl said with a smile

The man offered her a hand up . "Sorry about the door. I didnt expect you to be here."

" No problem I am ok" She laughed. That was nothing compared to what Neuro usually put her through.

The girl took out a box of chocolates that had taken all of her self controll not to eat and gave it to Godi-san. " Her you go Godi-san, I go these chocolates for you" she said sheepisly. They were special chocolates with liquer in them, she had had her mom pick them up telling her that they wer for her coworker. She was glad that he had made it to work before she left The girl did not want to leave the present where Neuro would be tempted to do something to it.

"Thank you missy you didnt have to." He said then he noticed what type of chocolates they were and a smile widened across his face. "Open Mine would you so I can see if you like them" he said with a satisified smile on his face.

Yako opened the wrapping paper carefully so she could save it since it was so unique. When the girl saw what was in the wrapping paper she could not contain her exzuberence. She wraped her arms tightly around the pleasantly suprised man in an embrace. She stepped back basically jumpping out of her skin with excitement.

"Thank you Godi_san! These are my absolute favorite. These chocolates cost like three hundred dollars a pound how did you get these?" She quickly said " Oh never mind I'm sure that you dont want to tell me about the details. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will enjoy these soooo much. These are the type of choclates that you take your time eating. I know that these will take me a while to eat because I will take my time. I gotta go I'm late for school but this makes it worth it! I know that none of my school mates or any one else will be able to top this EVER..!"

With that Yako ran out he door and down the steps to the street.

Neuro had watched the exchange between the louse and the other servents. Did it mean so much to recieve a gift from some one? The demon has to admit though that it was nice to be given something. The white box in front of him was and intriguing puzzle but at that moment he wanted more understanding behind his louses' actions.

"Slave number two, what did you get Yako?"

"I just got her the chocolates that she was drooling over last month in the window of the exotic food store. Some people owed me and I made them get them for me so I could give them to her. " He answered his boss. Then to himself "It was not easy to acquire ten pounds of the chocolate delicacy but It was worth it to see the look on her face"

With that the man grabbed a stack of flyers and told Neuro

"Alright monster I am going to go give out the flyers on the other side of town then I have to go to the information company Ill let you know if I find any mysteries." WIth that the man left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>As Godi was leaving he rembered just how nice it felt to have Yakos arms wraped around him, even if it had been for only a moment, and smiled. It was worth showing up at that damn office early and all the favors he had pulled in, not to mention the money he spent. He had found the wrapping paper at an exotic gift shop and thought that she would like it, he was pleased when she had carefully opened the present so as not to rip it. The little things made him happy today. Making the little miss happy made his day. Not that he would ever tell any one. That damn monster was just too hard on her and she took it all with a smile. If that is the way that she is going to handle it then he will too. He will stay and watch over her, that demonic boss of theirs has no ideal how special she truly is. It would not be a good thing if her spirit was broken again. If he can make her smile then it is enough. With that the yakuza headed to his car so he could get as far away from the office as possible. She would not be back till after school and he was hoping that the monster did not call him back to the office today.<p>

The Mystery eating demon stood looking at the box on his desk. He was still not sure what this Valentines Day was about. His curousity for Valentines Day out weighed his curousity for the box. He was still examining the box but his mind would not stay on the puzzle of it.

"Akane, What is this Valentines Day?" He inquired of his secretary.

She started to type on her keyboard and information appeared on the computer screen. The demon was reading what was there it was not giving him the answers that he needed fast enough. She had asked that he not use any demon tools to solve the box of puzzles she had brought him but that did not include the mystery of what this day ment to humans.

"777 tools JackPot Technique-Evil Script" and he was surfing the web from inside. Much quicker he thinks. It did not take long for him to aquire the information he wanted to know. There was a ridiculously abundant amount of useless information about the day and what people do to celebrate it. One thing he found most intriguing was what perspective mates do for one another in the name of romance. It seems the more one person means to the other the greater the quality of the gift..

He then returns his intrest to the white box on his desk. It was apparent that the dishrag had put alot of effort in aquiring it for him. Even more than the effort she had put into his other servants gifts. Come to think of it what had she got servent number two? He thinks she had said it was chocolates. But his male servant had not acted like she had. So she must not of gotten him something as good as what the man had gotten her. It had appeared that servant two had put forth alot of effort for the gift he had given Yako, Neuro wanders if the man considered Yako a prospective mate. For some reason this bothers' the demon. How dare he try to influence my top slave. But she had not seemed to notice. And all she got the secretary was a ribbon and haircare products. Granted the braid did not need much more.

What is in the box? The mystery of what the day is now in his mind is centered around the value of what was in the box in front of him. The demon focuses all of his attention on to the Valentines gift that his favorite servant had given him. The anticipation of what is inside was had him drooling with a huge grin on his face. He picks up the box and started to run his fingers over the surface trying to find some indication on to how it was put together. Half an hour later he was still looking at the box that was still not open..

He was grinning evily. Now this is one high quality gift! He knows that when he solves the mystery and opens this box it is certin that it will taste exqusit.

It was close to the time for his favorite servant to make her way to the office and Neuro sat in his chair with his feet on Troy. Across the top of the desk was the opened box

with its contents scattered outside of it. That had been a very exotic meal and with all the different flavors that were involved he was satified for the moment. A plesent

smile extended across his features.

'So this is how much I mean to her... Now What shall I get for her to show how I feel?' he thinks to himself with a mischievous grin

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading and please review**

**once again I apologize for any and all mistakes**

**A question for you readers should I continue or leave it as is?**

**Well you answered my question and I will continue**

**I just spent the last two hours fixing the spelling and grammer mistakes in this part of the story so on to the next chapter**

**Thank you Plese review reading your thoughts mean the world to me**

**byby for now**


	2. Yakos presents

A/N I will start this chapter with a little rant please do not get to aggervated

I was looking at random pictures of Neuro on DeviantART last night and saw one picture that gave me an ideal for the next chapter in this story Yakos valentine.

.com/art/Yako-s-Present-195807082

The art work is titled Yakos present and is the wonderfull work of NanaLany.

I am thankfull for the ideal that the picture gave me I had been stuck since I wrote the first chapter on Valentines day.

My many readers have given me ideals through their reviews and I had tried to write them in with little luck till I got this visual prompt and the statement that the artist had made under the picture.

**roselin** had a good ideal of having Neuro tie Yako up and then prepare the gift at her house.

I could not write in the tie up scene and make it work so I went with something a little different but did use the ideal of her house.

**Jazlynn Dark ** had the ideal of giving Yako a Black rose or demonic flower and that ideal I did use to an extent

Like alwayse the story took on a life of its own once I started typing.

Everyone was in bed and before I knew it it was 4 am and I was still typing.

Most of the mistakes are fixed I will be posting the rest of the story.

It will have to go into two different chapters with the first being normal and the second mature content.

Like I said the story took on a life of its own and I am not sure on weather the last chapter will be lime or lemon but it will be one of them.

I know that the final chapter will have to be classified as mature I will make sure to put the name of the new story at the end of the chapter.

So if there is any one that is looking forward to reading my story I thank you and hope you enjoy when I get it out soon.

This next chapter is titled Yakos Present (T) and the following will be The consquences of the rose(M)

I have them written now I just need to edit and fix the multitude of mistakes.

How I wish that I was better at spelling than I am, I have to spell check most of my words manually since my computer does not have spell check rrrrrr

Well thank you for now and please be patitent it will be soon as long as life does not get in the way...

Oh and I have not forgot about my other story What if Yako saven Neuro I am having trouble putting it into words but will be putting out a new chapter to it soon too I hope

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer-I do not own Neuro Noagmi or anyhting allocated with it I just get the joy of others enjoying my rantings..<strong>

* * *

><p>Yako had had the most wonderful day at school. Valentines day by far was one of her favorite holidays. The young high school girl had always recieved numerous chocolates from her school mates, but this year she recieved chocolates and various other treats at school, not from just her class mates but from her fans as well.<p>

The teacher had gotten annoyed because of all the deliveries that were arriving in the class room. The young detective then had ask the office workers if they would please hold her deliveries for her untill she could pick them up. The special lunch at school today was exquisite and Yako had enjoyed ten trays of food from her friends who had brought extras to her table for her to tell her thanks for the good job that she had been doing latley.

With all of the valentines and yummy treats she had recieved that day the young girl had only had a chance to eat one of the boxes of chocolates that Godi-san had given her. They were so good that it had taken her the whole way to school to eat them and then she had given one to Kanae to try along with the valentine that she had gotten her. Her friend was not as excited about the delicacy as the detective was but she enjoyed it and thanked Yako before giving her the valentine that she herself had gotten her young friend.

* * *

><p>With a huge smile and full stomach the young highschool detective left school and headed to the office hopping that her demonic boss would still be in a good mood because she was already late, with having to take care of all the valentines that had stacked up in the office during the day. The girl had gone to the office during break between each class to retrieve what was there but there always seemed to be more when she came back. The same with when school had ended, It had taken a little while to go through each gift and truly enjoy them. She had never had so many sweets in one day before and was suprised that she did not get an upset stomach. But she was happy that she didn't. The office workers had helped her to arrange the letters and cards into a container so that she could carry them with her, It had taken two cloth grocery store bags to put all them in so now Yako was walking down the street with her book bag over her shoulder and a bag in each hand swinging lightly back and forth. She heard some one say her name and looked around to see who it was.<p>

"Higuchi , How are you today? Hold on I have some thing for you." the young detective said as she put down her bags to get into her school bag for his valentine. A simple book of chocolates made to look like a laptop computer.

"I am doing Fine, I just wanted to give you this and tell you happy valentines day" The young boy said with a blush on his cheeks. " You didnt have to get me anything" he said sheepishly as Yako placed a small box in his hands.

To be true the young man had been wating in that spot for the last hour knowing that the young high school detective walked past there on her way from school everyday and wanted to give her the valentine that he had made. It was a little chocolate rose that he had worked on it for quite some time wanting the detail to be just right. The computer geek knew that it was pointless to try to get her to regonize him in a romantic view with Neuro around. But one day that monster might not be there and then he would get his shot. This is just alittle bit of insurence that she will rember that he thought of her. It was a plesent surprise that she had already been thinking of him enough to have gotten him a valentine too.

He opened the box that she had given him and smiled to him self

"Thank you Yako-chan, Just what I needed an edible computer" he told her with a smile plastered across his face

"Oh, Higuchi it is so beautifull." the girl said in aww looking at the candy rose in the box "I don't know what to say. DId you make this? It looks so real, and you even dipped it in red candy coating. " Yako squealed

"Um, yes I made it. You like to eat sweets and I know you like roses. So I thought that I would give you both at once. It is a chocolate rose that I carved and diped in cherry coating to keep it from melting before you can eat it." He said shly enjoying the glow of her happy face.

"I dont think that I can eat this it is too beautifull, and you worked soo hard on it to. When I get home Ill make sure to put it in the refrigerator. I can't promise that I will never eat it but I will save it for a special time. If that is ok with you" The young girl replied happily

"It wasn't much trouble to make and I want you to eat it. When you do make sure to let me know if you liked the chocolate I made." He was just happy that she had liked it and would save it for a little while.

He had done extensive research to get just the right recipe for the chocolate to make the rose, and having tasted the chocolate before he had set it to the rose shape knew that it was verry good. The cherry candy coating he had purchased at the exotic candy store on the other side of town, he had thought that it made a perfect coloring for the rose and since it was fast setting it would keep the shape of the chocolate without melting it. He did not care too much for cherry so he had not tasted it but it smelled good. The recepie for the chocolate required many special integrants that were aphrodisiacs, so he hopes that she will be alone when she eats the treat that he made.

"Ok I will but I got to go I am late for work already and I dont want to give him more reasons to be mad at me (like he needs a reason to punish me-she thought). Ill see you around Higuchi " She said happily then picked her bags back up and left with a little wave.

* * *

><p>The walk to the office did not take much longer and when she was outside the building the young girl looked up into the large picture window wondering if her demonic boss was wating to pounce on her.<p>

'Can't put this off any longer' she thought as she went through the door into the first floor of the building. After climbing the stairs to the second floor the young girl stood outside the office gathering her courage to open the door and go in the room. When she finally turned the knob comptly allert so she could try to avoid being hit by what ever object would fly at her. To her surprise the office was empty. No Neuro. NO Godi. No Akane. Nothing. No one.

Yako stood rooted to the floor totally flabbergasted (shocked for those who do not know the word) with her mouth hanging open.

The young detective took a minute to survey the room wondering if the monster was going to appear on the celling, jump out of the bathroom or come at her from behind. That last thought had her rembering to close the door. She closely scrutinized the room looking for clues to what was going on.

On Troy was the box that Yako had given Neuro and it was opened with various items laying around it. It looked like he had solved the puzzle. With a smile she wonders how much he had enjoyed himself. Not use to being in the office by herself Yako was at a loss for what to do. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Might as well get some home work done while she waited. The young girl took her school books out of her bag and seeing the chocolates that Godi and Higuchi had given her she decided to put them in her desk drawer. When she opened the drawer a gloved hand sprung out at her holding an envelope.

"Aghhhhh" she screamed as her chair fell over backwords and she hit the floor with a sickining cracking sound to her head. She sat up rubbing the back of her head knowing that there was proably fracture in her skull. The bump was already forming on the back of her head along with the dull thump that comes with an ache.

"Ouch, Neuro what did you have to do that for?" The young girl wined

She did not notice the figure outside the window looking in with a demonic grin plastered to his face under his green glowing eyes. The demon had wanted to make sure that his slave was on schedule and that she would arrive home soon. Also he had wanted to see her reaction to his valentine card, he was not disappointed. He enjoyed watching her fall backwards but not the sound that her head had made on the floor, he would have to have some carpet placed there so it would not be such a hard landing. It would not do for his louse to receive a severe head injury.

Once Yako had collected herself she stood up and replaced her chair in its usual place and looked at the hand. In it was an envlope that was red with black hearts covering it. After the way that she had found it the girl was slightly reluctant to try to pick it up.

The front of it read ""To Yako, my number one slave" Now Yako was not sure whether to take that as a complement or insult. At least he did not refer to her as a bug.

The highschool girl decided to put everything back in her bag before even picking up the envlope it was hard to tell what was going to be in there and she did not want to leave her belongings out in plain sight for Neuro to be tempted to do anything to them if this was some sort of trap and she would end up unconscious or unable to move for awhile.

With everything put away and sitting off to the side the young feamale detective reached out and picked up the envlope. So far so good nothing else happened, she took the utmost care in opening the envlope so not to cut her finger. The envlope contained a pice of elegant paper with beautiful writing on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yako<strong>_

_**Happy Valentines Day**_

_**You may have the rest of the day off**_

_**Akane has gone home with slave number two**_

_**Lock the office on your way out**_

_**Go home and rest from all of the food you have pigged down**_

_**DO NOT be late tomorrow**_

_**If you are you will be punished**_

_**-NEURO-**_

* * *

><p>Yako was completely surprised. Not only was she not going to have to work today Neuro had given her a Valentine Card. And it did not do anything to her except the initial scare from the hand. Before he could show up and change his mind she collected her stuff so she could leave. The happy young girl made sure to replace the card into the envlope before placing it carefully in her book bag. Who would of thought that Neuro would get her a harmless valentines card, the thought made the young girl smile. She cared for her demonic boss more than she should and knew that he would not waste his time with such feelings so she kept them to her self. After gathering everything and leaving the office she made sure the door was locked the blond girl left for home.<p>

The demon that had been watching her through the window smiled gleefully to himself as he watched the girl place the card in her bag and leave the office "It is time for me to go ready my suprise for you louse. This will be most entertaining. Lets see if I can top what slave number two gave you." He said to him self. There was no way that he was going to be out done by his servant. WIth that Neuro sprouted his wings and headed for Yakos house.

The feamale detective was a little worried that Neuro would have some thing drastic planned for her for tomorrow, but she would worry about that then. Suppressing a small shudder of unease feeling as though she was being watched and at what tomorrows torture would be the young girl decided not to think about it. With a big smile she started walking home.

The young girl thought that this day could not get any better. She had situated her bags so that she could get to the chocolates that she sitll had in there. Wanting to look at the rose that Higuchi had made for her again she pulled it out only to realize that it had broken when she had fell out of the chair at the office. Disappointment washed over the young girl, she had really wanted to save this chocolate for a later time. Now that it was broaken there was nothing to do but eat it.

The rose has an aromatic smell to it now that the candy coating was broken. The scent was making Yakos mouth water, she wanted to take her time to eat it because Higuchi had made it for her himself so she took a small pice of the candy coating and placed it on her tongue. It was delectable. The candy melted on her tongue like velvet and left her mouth in awe. She could not believe that he could make anything like this. Higuchi should be a candy maker. All the while she was walking to her house at a steady pace, she was almost there. Now she thought it is time to try the chocolate. She placed a choclate petal on her tongue and tasted it.

'Heaven, this is heaven. The taste made her feel like she was floating and was making the pitt of her stomach fill with a warm glow. 'The chocolate is just right it is just as good as the ones that Godi-san gave me, but there is a different flavor to it. So velvety and tingly on my tongue' the girl thought as she put another pice in her mouth. She continued like that, placing pices of the rose on her tongue and letting it slowley melt in her mouth savioring the flavor and the feeling of it going down her throat untill she reached the front door of her house.

The highschool detective felt slightly dizzy and hot and decided that it was because she had probably had too much sugar for one day and that she needed to get some real food into her system. "The first thing I do when I get in the house will be to make a quick snack then go take a shower" she said to her self.

She was so distracted by the way that she was feeling that it did not register that her front door was unlocked when she opeaned it. She was not expecting anyone to be in her house when she stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it and walked a short way inside before relizing that she was not in her house alone.

* * *

><p>There stood Neuro on her celling with his signature grin plastered on his face. The one that tells you that the demon is up to no good and that she was about to suffer for his delight.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and nervous to see him

The said demon then held out a dozen green and purple flowers wrapped in a fluffy looking material that was purple, green and white. Yako took the offered present hesitantly. When her hands came in contact with the wrapping she could feel the softness of it. A little bewildered she examined it to notice that it was Neuros feathers. He had made the wrapping for the flowers with his own feathers. This most defently was better than food. It was Neuro giving her something of himself freely. The young girl had always wanted to touch his feathers but dared not to for fear of reprimand. And he rarley turned to his demonic form so she did not ger to see the feathers much. Now she would have some of her own to look at and touch when ever she wanted.. She could not help but smile at the dangling demon.

"T-T-Thank Y-You, N-Neuro" the young girl studdered out. For some reason she was even hotter now than she was outside and so dizzy that she almost thought that she was flying.

Totaly cought off guard at the fact that Neuro had given her such a wonderful present she forgot to make sure that it was not anything demonic or dangerous. One of the flowers bit her arm and she shreeked and pulled at the carnivorous plant trying to dislodge it. When she got the flower bud detached from her arm she looked at the fowers closely. The tops of the flowers were green with purple mouths, They resembled venus fly trap but bigger and with real teeth. They still had their roots on them too as they were wriggling out of the bottom of the wrapper.

"Neuro What is this?" The girl stated holding the bouquet away from herself.

He put on his innocent face with his finger on his chin" What you don't like my valentines present. And I thought that it was such a good match. " Then with a bigger smile he said

"A carnivorous plant for a carnivorous women."

"So does this top the present that you recieved from slave number two?" The demon asked with a gleefull look on his face.

"Yea it does" was the only thing that Yako could manage to get out. It was not the flowers that were so marvelous it was the feathers that her fingers were touching.

With that he removed himself from the ceiling. He was standing in front of Yako with an invigorating smile on his face. He so loved her reactions.

But she was some what off at that moment. She smelled different, her skin was flush and her eyes were slightly glossy. The demon knew that she would not drink alcohol to produce these results. And he knew that she had been fine at the office.

Yako was swaying on her feet by this time. The affect of eating the rose and the shock of NEURO giving her a present that he had to of put alot of though into. All she could think of at that moment was 'How do I take care of demonic venus fly traps without getting eaten myself?' And that thought appeared to be even to much as she tried to put it into words.

"How... What..." she stammered

The demon was totaly mistified by her reaction. He thought that he had done a good job picking out her gift and picking some of his feathers to make a cover for it(He had noticed that she liked his feathers on the rare occasion that she saw them) then giving the plant enough demonic energy to grow so they would not die on her and be easy to take care of. The braid had told him it would be safe to get flowers. Now his slave looks like she is broken from shock standing there trying to make words come out but looking like a fish instead.

"Speak coherently slave. If I had known getting you a Valentines present would make you devolve so much I would not have bothered" the aggravated demon stated

Yako had finally regained enough composure to compile the question she wanted to ask. "What do I do with them? How do I not get eaten?"

He laughed hearing the question "If you wish you can bring them to the office after you place them in a pot of soil. But they must eat meat so you best not forget to bring them food everyday or else you will have to start feeding them your appendages to appease them"

"Oh ok first I need to put them in water. I need to eat I dont feel so good. I think that I ate too much candy." Yako stated sluggishly

"MY Piggish Louse has finally made her self sick by eating. I may need to check to see if hell is still hot." The demon said as he followed the girl to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yako found a large metal vase filled it with water and placed the flowers in it then placed the feathers off to the side on top of the counter making sure not to dammage them, slightly caressing them for a moment. The light headed girl then turned to the refrigerator. Neuro was watching her closley. Usually he would of done something to torture her by now but her actions were to erratic at the moment and he was concerned at what was causing it.<p>

The piggish girl raided the refrigerator and emmerged with a mountain of food. She took a raw steak and gave it to the flowers which devoured it quickly then commenced to eat what was in front of her not even stopping to make sandwiches out of it or using a plate. She just ate like a ravenous dog that had not eaten in a week.

When she was done there was no difference in her condition it only seemed to be worse. Yako could not understand what was wrong she thought that eating would help her but if anything she was even more flustered than she was before.

"Neuro, Thank You for..." she started to say while swooning and relized that her legs were no longer going to support her weight as she headed for the floor (man I dont want to hit my head again she thought)The young girl was dreading the impact when she landed in soft warm arms. She looked up into those glorious green eyes of her demonic saviour to register the slight look of concern in them.

"Slave what is wrong with you" He stated

The only thing the girl could do was look into those eyes and get lost. With out thinking Yako lifted her hand and caressed the side of Neuros face, It was so warm and soft like leather. She then wondered what his hair would feel like and then reached up to touch the black lock that hung at the front tof his face.

When her fingers come in contact with his face then his hair Neuro was at a total loss of what to do. Why would his slave be caressing him?

"Slave What are you doing?" Neuro demanded

"I wanted to know if your hair was as soft as it looks" she slurred with her fingers still entangled in his hair.

Not knowing what to do Neuro stood up completely trying to stand Yako up and get her out of his arms but her legs were still limp. He had to determine what was wrong with his slave befor she was injured further. It couldn't be the plant they were non venomous. She must of consumed something that would do this.

"When did you start to feel like this? What have you consumed today that was new?" He asked in a aggervated voice then noticed that Yako was no longer awake in his arms. He swithched her so that he could hold her with one arm so that he could use the other for his tool.

"777 demon tool Evil Javelin"

He stated then ran the tool through the girls body then through her back pack she would likley of had what ever it was stored in there untill she ate it. In the state she was in now he doubted that it had been long ago that she had ate what ever it was. He knew that she walked home from the office and she probably ate it then.

He looked at the readings from Yako with wide eyes. How did any one get Yako to ingest such large quantities of these drugs? Neuro recognized the names of the drugs on the list that was appearing before him from one of their previous cases. They were aphrodisiac and a large amount. Had it been any other human they would probably be dead by now. But Yako was just acting drunk at the moment. Where did she get the drugs from.

The demon then concentrated on the readings from the book bag. There were the chocolates that Godi had given her but they did not have anything dangerous in them. There were trace ammounts of another chocolate in her bag he walked over to her bag, still cradling the sleeping girl in one arm. He dumped out the contents of the bag on the floor and picked up a long box that had contained what the drugs were in. The demon opened the box to notice that most of the chocolate was gone with just a few pieces left inside. Neuro took his finger and picked up the pice of chocolate with a red coating on it then placed it on his tongue to test what it was and got a surprise when it immediately melted in his mouth to be asorbed before he could do anything about it.

* * *

><p>He could understand how his little piggy could of eaten he whole thing without realizing the affect that it would have on her. He did not eat human food but this one left him wanting more. And there was a little left in the box without perceivinghis actions the demon had consumed the remainder of the chocolate rose. Neuro sniffed the box and became irritated when he concluded who it was that dared to give his servant this poision. That four eyed computer geek was going to pay for this and pay for it dearly.<p>

Neuro was not sure how long he had been standing there holding Yako and contemplating the contents of the box when she let out a light moan and stirred in his arm. He dropped the box and placed his other arm under her to help support her body and lifted her so that he held her cradled in his arms holding her close to his body. The girl raised her arms and wraped them around his neck and snuggled in close to his neck. And for some odd reason this did not bother him. He liked to have contact with her that is why he is always torturing her, that is how demons show intrest in a potential mate, but she does not know that. He thought this with a slight smile if she only knew that she was more than just a cover to him. That he had other reasons for wanting her to evolve.

When the girl started to stir in his arms again Neuro decided that he needed to put her in her room and when he was sure that she was ok he would leave. Holding her like this with the aroma that was comming from her was making him have thoughts and feeling that he did not want. The demon carried the small blond girl up the stairs to her bed room and placed her on her bed. When he tried to disentangle himself from her she clung all the tighter and moaned into his ear.

The tall demon was getting light headed from bending over the bed trying to remove his salves arms from around his neck. Had the chocolate had an affect on him he was thinking to him self. Knowing that he needed to get away from the girl before his thoughts got worse than they were and this human body of his was feeling strange. He was feeling parts of his body that he had never felt before and not sure on weather or not that he liked it.

He was so off balance that when Yako pulled on him when she rolled he fell over top of her on the bed. He quickly positioned him self so that he was laying next to her instead of on her. The young girs face was all flushed with a smile on her lips. Her scent was even stronger now that he was laying next to her almost completely intoxicating. Yako let out another moan and pulled Neuro closer to her, He pulled away enough to finally disrupt her dream and she opened her eyes slowly.

Yako reluctantly opened her eyes, she had been having the most wonderful dream about Neuro and did not want it to end. He was carrying her through her house and they were kissing and it had felt so good that it left her completely aroused and as she started to wake from her dream she could feel the damp moisture in her underpants from her arousal. The dream was so good that she could still smell him even though she was awake, she colud feel his warmth and arms around her sill. But the heat was leaving and his arms had withdrawn so it was time to open her eyes.

Yakos eyes were opean but still not completely focusing on what was around her. There was no way that her vision could be right. Neuro was in her bed next to her in her arms.

"Neuro?" She said sluggishly "Are you reall in my bed?"

"Yes slave you fainted in the kitchen. I brought you to your room but you refused to release me. You do know that you will be disciplined for this severely? And why did you accept anything from that computer geek Higuchi? He poisioned you with his chocolate." The demon replied tartly.

The only thing that Yako had gotten clearly was that yes Neuro was in her bed and was not trying to get away. And that Higuchi had given her poision chocolate and Neuro was mad about it, almost jealous. If she only knew that at that moment that he could not of got up if he wanted to, which he did not. And that his thought process was distracted from the usual logic at the present time.

Yako could not help what she done next. She didnt know whether to blame it on the drugged rose or the fact that she had kept her desire pent up for so long. The young girl raised herself up on her elbo and moved closer to Neuro. With her free hand she reached out an touched his cheek like she had done earlier only then to trace his cheek bone up to where his hair is. She then threads her fingers in his hair and having one hand in his hair is not enough for her so she lays on her side so she can free up her other hand to administer to his hair on the other side of his face. She cannot believe that he is letting her do this. Then he lets out a low growl with that she is undone and all restraint flys out the window... And she attacks the object of her desire...

* * *

><p><strong>And is here is the end of this chapter I know from how the next chapter is shaping up that it will hav to go into (m) rating <strong>

**so I wil write it and then post a note at the end of this story instead of moving what I have already written from the (T) rating**

**It will be titled The consquences of the rose That chapter is not completely finished but is moving along well. But if ther are any **

**suggestions or comments I would be happy to hear them. I really enjoy writing it is a good stress release and I always feel better when I am **

**done with a chapter.**

**So please give a review and rember that I will poste a final note when the othe chapter is finished so that you can find it...**

**I have published the next phase of this story under another story title. It is under Mature content **

**the name of the story is The conquences of the rose If you do not mind adult themes please go and enjoy that chapter **

**also ****as always reviews welcome here is the preview for the next story **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The consequences of the rose<strong>**

**Part two of Yakos Valentine -same story different rating-Yako gave Neuro a Valentine, then Higuchi gives Yako a chocolate rose filled with aphrodisiacs. Yako eats most of the rose -Neuro tries the confection too. What will be the conseuences**

**THANK YOU MIlissaRukia**


End file.
